


Aroma.

by StonyRandomParadise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonyRandomParadise/pseuds/StonyRandomParadise
Summary: Steve Rogers sabía que hacer de su Roomate a un Omega aseguraba problemas, aún así se arriesgo y el precio a pagar por ello, fue más que placentero.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Celo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, mis amores!
> 
> Estoy aprendiendo a usar esta plataforma, soy como el Cap con esto, así que quise subir uno de los escritos que ya vieron en la pagina de Facebook, y que son de los que más me han gustado xd para aprender a moverme acá uwu
> 
> Gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan, las amo tres mil ❤️

El aroma a café estaba inundando su habitación. Steve hacía lo posible por no percibirlo, desde rociar perfumes y aromatizantes, hasta tratar de respirar lo menos posible pero el aroma cada vez se hacía más intenso, más espeso.

Sabía que hacer de su Roomate a un Omega traería dificultades a largo plazo, pero necesitaba recortar los gastos de alquiler para seguir pagando la carrera de artes que sus padres se negaron en apoyar, y Tony había sido el único que duró más de tres meses con él, pues a pesar de ser un Omega excéntrico jamás le había dado problemas ni metido a algún amante en turno como los anteriores Roomates habían hecho, y eso le gustaba. 

Leyó por enésima vez el párrafo de aquel escrito del que debía hacer un ensayo, obligándose a concentrarse pero el delicioso aroma a café se lo impedía. 

Era como si lo estuviera llamando.

Steve negó con la cabeza.

No, Tony no podría estarlo llamando con su aroma. Talvez lo sentía así porque era la primera vez que el castaño pasaba un estro en el apartamento. Comúnmente desaparecía cuatro días sin decir nada y regresaba de la misma manera en esas fechas exactamente, cada tres meses.

Suspiró. Sería mejor salir del departamento un rato, para despejarse, tanto su mente como a su instinto que comenzaba a despabilarse por el delicioso aroma que emanaba Tony.

Sin duda el aroma de un Omega en celo era un afrodisíaco para cualquier Alpha, pero Steve debía resistir, pues él no era como otros Alphas que sucumbian a sus instintos, él no tomaría a Tony en ese estado, era su Roomate y un acoston, aunque fuera para ayudar a Tony pues sabía bien cuánto sufrían los Omegas durante el estro cuando no tenían a un Alpha, podría echar a perder su convivencia, y eso era lo último que quería porque Tony era bueno, amable, educado y respetuoso, al menos con él, así que él lo sería de la misma manera.

Dejó los cuadernos sobre su cama y tomó la primer chaqueta que vio, se quito las camisas que fungían como cubre bocas y tomó las llaves de su motocicleta.

Con grandes zancadas salió de su habitación, hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, y tras salir se encontró con una escena inesperada.

—El Omega que está adentro... ¿Es tuyo? — preguntó su vecino Sam, un Alpha que vive en el departamento 22B, cinco puertas a la derecha del suyo. 

Steve frunció el ceño en confusión por la extraña pregunta hasta que el olor a excitacion de su vecino llegó a su nariz.

Aunque ese particular olor no sólo provenía de él, Barnes y Natasha estaban unos pasos detrás de él, así como otros cinco Alphas que no conocía, igual de excitados que el moreno.

Steve arrugó la nariz asqueado y cierto sentimiento de molestia comenzó a clavarse en su pecho. 

Se dio cuenta que el aroma de Tony era tan potente que había salido fuera del departamento, esparciendose por todo el pasillo. 

En eso el elevador se abrió dejando ver a más Alphas que seguían la esencia de su compañero. 

¿Hasta donde había llegado el aroma de Tony? 

Los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron y su Alpha gruñó con molestia, en una clara posición defensiva que el cuerpo de Steve adoptó al ver como los Alphas se acercaban hacia él. Amenazantes. 

—Si no lo es, muévete, Rogers. Él desea ser atendido. — gruñó Romanoff, acercándose peligrosamente y Steve le mostró sus colmillos, deteniendo su avance en un parpadeo. 

—Si lo es, deberías compartir, tal parece que ese Omega no puede ser saciado por un solo Alpha. — comentó Barnes y Steve le dedico una mirada que atemorizaria a más de uno.

El grupo de ahora doce Alohas, comenzaron a acercarse para intimidarlo pero Steve no retrocedió, en cambio sus feromonas se esparcieron de forma amenazante, haciendo retroceder a más de uno, a excepción de Wilson, Barnes y Romanoff, a quienes la determinación por poseer al Omega hacia brillar sus ojos.

Eran perros, perros hambrientos que no dejaria que se alimentarán.

—Es mío. — gruñó Steve, ronco, amenazante. 

No lo era pero no permitiría que extraños tomarán a su compañero. 

—No lleva tu marca. — gruñó Wilson. 

—Incluso ibas a salir justo ahora, ¿no? Si tienes algo que hacer puedes seguir con tu camino, nosotros podríamos encargarnos de él. — dijo Natasha mientras dejaba ver también sus colmillos.

—Si tu no quieres atenderlo, nosotros lo haremos con gusto. — abrió la boca Barnes y Steve sólo retrocedió, para meterse de vuelta en el departamento. 

No tenía caso seguir hablando con ellos. Mientras más tiempo estuviera afuera, más posibilidades les daba de poder entrar, eso sin mencionar que aquellos tres eran Alphas de primer rango, como él, no podría con los tres si se metían a la fuerza al departamento. 

Cerro con llave, como si eso fuera ayudar en algo y comenzó a esparcir sus feromonas por el lugar en un intento de marcar territorio mientras maldecía por lo bajo. 

Tenía que sacar a Tony de ahí, o al menos encontrar una manera de minorizar su aroma para evitar que siguiera llamando a más Alphas. 

Pero, ¿cómo se supone que lo haría?


	2. Celo. Parte 2

Los gemidos de Tony resonaron de su habitación a sus oídos, tan claros, tan tentadores, tan eróticos.

El aroma de los Alphas al asecho se intensificó. También lo habían escuchado y Steve gruño por ello. 

Contemplando sus opciones, solamente llego a una que, aunque él sentía incorrecta era la única viable en ese momento, para mantener a esos Alphas fuera de su departamento y lejos de Tony. 

Empujando la indecisión y su raciocinio hasta el rincón más oscuro de su mente, se dirigió a la habitación de Tony con firmes zancadas, sin pensar mucho sobre qué decir o que esperar ver, abrió la puerta con el solo objetivo de ayudar a Tony y mantener su auto control en el proceso para no sobrepasar se con el Omega, pero su mente se desconectó ante la imagen que ni en sus fantasías más salvajes que alguna vez tuvo durante sus celos más descontrolados, llegó siquiera a imaginar.

Tony estaba completamente desnudo, su cara estaba roja, sus ojos lloros y finos hilillos de saliva caían por las comisuras de su boca entreabierta. Sus piernas abiertas de par en par mientras su pene chorreaba presemen sin control y se auto penetraba con un dildo al tiempo que se masturbaba, era simplemente la imagen más erótica y sensual que había visto en su vida.

El castaño lo miró fijamente, de arriba hacia abajo, deteniendo por unos segundos más su mirada en su miembro ya despierto por su exquisito aroma, para luego morderse el labio inferior con el deseo brillando en sus bonitos ojos color miel. 

Sin detenerse un segundo a meditarlo, Steve se quito la chaqueta y la camisa de un tirón. Tony se relamió los labios con perversión al ver su torso desnudo. ¿Cómo era que un pintor tenía esos abdominales de acero?

No lo sabía pero lo agradecía inmensamente.

Por instinto o deseo, quien sabe, dejó de masturbarse para tender su mano en dirección al rubio, pidiéndole que se acercará justo cuando una nueva oleada de calor le sacudió el cuerpo y le provocó dolor en el vientre por la insatisfacción que solo un Alpha podía solucionar. 

Tony no quería a los Alphas idiotas que estaban afuera del departamento, asechándolo. Él quería al Alpha Steve Rogers, llenándolo y satisfaciéndolo como había anhelado tantas veces desde que lo conoció. 

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando él rubio desabotono y bajó el zipper de sus vaqueros para luego tomar la mano que le tendía, deslizarla por su antebrazo hasta recargar su peso sobre ella e hincar sus rodillas en la cama, justo entre sus piernas. 

Tony inhalo profundo el aroma a sándalo amaderado que se mezclaba a la perfección con el suyo. Agradecía ahora más que nunca, poder mantener algo de lucidez durante las primeras horas de su celo. 

Quería grabar lo más que pudiera sobre la anatomía con la que se fundiría tres días, por si el rubio dejaba de hablarle o por si le echaba del departamento después de lo que pasaría entre ellos. 

—Hay Alphas afuera que... 

—Lo sé. — le interrumpió. No quería hablar más pero conocía a Steve lo suficiente como para saber que mencionaba aquello para tener una excusa que respaldará lo que estaba por ocurrir. 

Tony sonrió, sintiendo una nueva oleada de calor aproximarse. 

—Prefiero que me jodas tú, que alguno de ellos. A ti ya te conozco, a ellos no. — dijo con voz baja antes de que su cuerpo se estremeciera 

Pero eso fue todo lo que Steve necesito oír, para poder devorar sus labios en un beso hambriento y algo rudo. 

Su Alpha había despertado, y aunque aún mantenía un poco de su auto control, las palabras de Tony lo descolocaron. 

Con una mordida, abandono sus labios, para descender a su cuello, luego a su pecho donde jugó un poco con sus pezones, al morder, lamer y besar uno mientras tiraba y retorcía con sus dedos el otro.

Siguió con su camino, bajando entre besos por su vientre, hasta que llegó a su entrepierna, donde saludo a su polla con un par de besos en la punta, antes de lamer toda su extensión antes de meterla en su boca para comenzar una rica felación que hizo a Tony poner los ojos en blanco por tan exquisita sensación.

No fue problema para Steve tragarla toda.

Tony soltó el dildo con el que se auto penetraba para hundirse en el mar de sensaciones de aquella magnífica mamada. 

Era la mejor que había recibido en su vida y la primera proveniente de un Alpha. 

Steve sacó el dildo de su agujero y lo arrojó lejos. Un pensamiento egoísta y hasta arrogante se sembró en su mente. Tony no necesitaría ese objeto nunca más, no mientras estuviera él porque esperaba con ansias que ese no fuera su primer y último encuentro.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Tony, Steve lo notó y comenzó a succionar más rápido, más profundo. Tony estaba al borde, a punto de venirse porque sus caderas comenzaron a empujar dentro de su boca con ímpetu, entonces introdujo dos de sus dedos en su entrada de una sola estocada y el gemido que escapó de la garganta del castaño al venirse, fue lo suficientemente ruidoso como para que Wilson y los demás lo escucharán y se largarán de su puerta derrotados por saberse incapaces de poseer a aquel delicioso Omega que solo él follaría.

Los espasmos sacudía el cuerpo de Tony mientras su semilla era expulsada en su boca. Steve retiro los dedos de su entrada y sacó su falo de su boca, tragando todo el espeso líquido sin desperdiciar nada más que unos pequeños rastros en las comisuras de sus labios. 

La mente de Tony estaba en blanco y sus oídos zumbaban. Ese era el mejor maldito orgasmo que había sentido alguna vez pero Espabilo porque aún no tenía suficiente. 

Algo agotado por las recientes sensaciones, pero no menos excitado, se recargo sobre sus codos para mirar al rubio, quien ya lo estaba observando. 

—Eres hermoso. — susurró, limpiando los últimos rastros de su esencia con su dedo pulgar y lamerlo. Él no desperdiciada nada. 

El agujero de Tony se apretó, cuando sin querer, el amiguito de Rogers entró en su campo de visión. 

Steve tenía una polla magnífica, con esa punta roja y el presemen que la hacía brillar, la hacía ver apetecible. Tony se relamió los labios, antes de incorporarse y gatear hacia él, quería chupársela. 

Pero una nueva oleada de calor, más intensa que las anteriores le hizo caer sobre la cama. 

—Será para la siguiente, cariño. — dijo Steve, antes de girarlo a la antigua posición en la que estaba y meterse entre sus piernas. 

Eso había sonado a una promesa, Tony no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por ello pero él también quería complacer, aunque fuera solo un poco a su Alpha. 

—Déjame montarte. — pidió, frenando la polla que estaba muy cerca de su entrada con su mano, sin reprimir los deseos de tocar la punta de esta suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos. 

Steve sonrió y sus ojos azules se oscurecieron aún más por el deseo. 

—Adelante, cariño. Móntame. — concedió, tirándose boca arriba sobre la cama, justo a lado de Tony quien, ni lento ni perezoso se incorporó para acomodarse con las piernas bien abiertas sobre el cuerpo de su Alpha. Sí, su Alpha. 

Con su mano acarició el enorme falo de Steve. Se le hizo agua la boca ante la expectación de esa enorme polla llenándolo. 

Rozó la punta, juguetonamente con su entrada, una, dos, tres veces, antes de deslizarse lentamente por el grueso falo, degustando la sensación de cómo se abría paso en su interior, encajando perfectamente en su agujero. Como si estuviera hecho a la medida para el. 

Su pene soltó más presemen. Su vientre se contrajo deliciosamente cuando la punta de la polla de Steve rozó su próstata. Gimió en respuesta y Steve gruño al sentir como el agujero de Tony lo apretaba deliciosamente. Quería moverse, pero le daría a Tony la pauta para hacerlo cuando el quisiera, quería ver como se movía por su cuenta y no lo decepcionó cuando lo hizo. 

Primero se deslizó lentamente un par de veces, antes de comenzar a mover sus caderas en círculos.

Delicioso. Verle empalado en su polla, con esa expresión tan seductora y lasciva le podía demasiado. 

Pero el Alpha de Steve quería más, Tony lo supo cuando el rubio comenzó a mover sus caderas para acelerar el encuentro así que aumentó la velocidad.

Steve posó sus manos en las caderas del castaño para además de mantener el ritmo de las estocadas, llegar tan profundo como se le permitiese para alcanzar ese punto en específico que quería golpear para hacerlo delirar y explotar, tras un par de embestidas más lo encontró con un certero golpe que hizo gritar a Tony. Obligándolo a dejarse caer sobre su pecho.

Dejó sus caderas para hundir sus manos en su carnoso trasero, separando sus nalgas para enterarse más profundo mientras rodeaba la cintura del castaño para mantenerlo firme, pegado a su cuerpo. 

Las estocadas se volvieron más fuertes y rápidas, Tony gemía sin parar y Steve ahogaba gruñidos en su garganta. 

Sintió como la entrada de Tony se cernía fuertemente a su alrededor y el nudo en la base de su polla comenzaba a formarse anunciando el escandaloso orgasmo que los atacaría. 

Los colmillos del rubio se asomaron aún con sus labios apretados. Tensó la mandíbula en un intento de retraerlos pero era inútil, ellos querían morder, hundirse en la morena y perlada piel de su Omega. 

Su Omega, eso se escuchaba bien. 

En un intento por distraer su mente de aquello, comenzó a soltar palmadas en las nalgas de Tony. 

El sonido lascivo que provocaba, le encantó, tanto que olvidó el motivo por el cual lo hacía, más al sentir el orgasmo cerca, y terminó enterrando sus colmillos en la piel del hombro de Tony justo cuando se vinieron, provocando que el castaño gimiera fuertemente por éxtasis y dolor. 

El nudo se formó y Steve lleno con su semilla a Tony, tan bien, tan perfecto que a penas y algo de su semen, escurría con trabajos fuera de la unión de su polla y nudo con la entrada del castaño. 

Tony cayó agotado y con la respiración acelerada encima de él. Ambos quedándose quietos, entregándose a las sensaciones post orgásmicas, tomando el tiempo que tardaba el nudo en bajarse para reunir fuerzas y pasar al siguiente round. 

Cuatro días enteros estuvieron encerrados en la habitación del castaño, cuatro días donde no sólo follaron sin control, sino también donde llegaron a un mutuo acuerdo para complacerse de ahí en adelante, sin sentimientos de por medio, sólo follar y ya, o al menos eso era lo que se querían vender, y de momento estaba bien, ignorar a veces lo que te depara el destino formaba parte para que se cumpliera. 

Y en base a eso, ellos iban por muy buen camino, pues Steve no dejaría ir a Tony y Tony no dejaría ir a Steve, y no sólo por querer mantener el buen sexo.


End file.
